Beverage container carriers have been used for years to group six containers together. Typically, the carrier has two holes for the fingers to fit through to facilitate carrying the containers. Most notably, carriers are used for six standard sized beverage container; that is, six twelve-ounce containers. With the growth in popularity of bottled beverages, particularly water and non-carbonated drinks, the containers have grown in size to twenty ounces or more. The added weight makes finger holes painful to use. One solution is to group only four containers together to reduce weight; however, four twenty-ounce containers still weigh more than a twelve-ounce six-pack. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a carrier for use with a four-pack of bottles that does not cause hurt or harm to the fingers.
Another problem with container carriers is removing a container. Removing a single can from a six-pack plastic loop carrier, for example, is accomplished by grasping a single can and pulling or twisting the can to remove it from its loop. The twisting and pulling often stretches the plastic loops undesirably causing more than one can to dislodge. The twisting and pulling can also agitate the contents of the container causing uncontrolled fizzing and spurting of the contents when the container is opened. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a carrier for use with a four-pack of bottles that does not promote uncontrolled fizzing and spurting of the contents when the container is removed from the carrier and opened.